bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsunodashi
Tsunodashi '(ツノダシ, ''Moorish Idol) is Zanpakutō developed from extraordinary Asauchi. Appearance Tsunodashi can manifests itself as young girl in age about 12. She has black hair with white strips and dorsal fin hidden on top of her head. She wears light blue robe with long sleeves and short skirt. She also has several white strips of cloth running from her neck to her wrists, where they become fingerless gloves, and to her legs, where they become shoes. Personality Tsunodashi is very moody, often switching between happiness and melancholy. In state of happiness, she has great care about her master, she talks to him and helps him in battles. In state of melancholy, Tsunodashi becomes incommunicative and will not give much power to her master. If annoyed or attacked in her melancholy, Tsunodashi demonstrates her true power. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: While Tsunodashi uses just part of her power most of time, if enraged, she can release massive amount of azure Reiatsu, strong enough to tear down building. Enhanced Durability: Tsunodashi can withstand insane amount of damage and is capable of fightning with clearly lethal injuries. Immense Speed: Tsunodashi's main power is her speed. She can move at speed where Shunpo of high-ranked Shinigami is slow walk. This allows her not only to perfectly react to nearly any attack, but also defeat her opponent in seconds. This trait was later transferred to Taji. Master Combatant: Tsunodashi uses her extreme speed to fight at high level. She has knowledge of pressure points and can attack with seemingly multiple strikes at once. Her skills allows her to fight on par with her master even without using her Zanpakutō. Blue Fire Manipulation: Tsunodashi is capable of controlling signature power of her Zanpakutō. She can manifest and control blue oxygen fire. She can create compressed bombs out of it and shoot streams of blue fire at her target, usually incinerating it. Zanpakutō In it's sealed state, Tsunodashi takes form of dark blue, Nodachi-like Shirasaya with silver strip on it's sheat. Due to it's size, Tsunodashi doesn't use it in fight. *'Shikai': Tsunodashi's Shikai command is "Laugh" '(笑う. ''warau). In it's Shikai form, Tsunodashi's blade explodes in blue fire and vanishes. It's hilt manifests two claws on each side of it's end. : ''Shikai Special Ability': ''Tsunodashi projects jet-like blade of blue oxygen fire from it's hilt. This blade can be variously long, reaching from just half an meter to five meter long jet. Blue fire Tsunodashi produces is extremely hot, capable of cutting lieutenant leveled Zanpakutō. :*'Aitanjū (藍短銃, Azure Pistol): Tsunodashi can concentrate it's fire in single projectile and fire it at long distances, creating explosion of scorching heat upon impact. *'''Bankai: Noba Nagare Tsunodashi'' (ノバ・流れツノダシ, Flowing Nova Moorish Idol):'' Upon activation of Bankai, Tsunodashi generates immense amount of reiatsu in form of giant purple ball with flame shooting to sky. It then reveals itself in form of two white chains on hilts bound to wielder's wrists. It also manifests four white fins with black strips around wielder's shoulders. : Bankai Special Ability: Every segment of Nagare Noba Tsunodashi's chain has two holes on it. Every hole has power to generate purple flames, which are more powerful than it's Shikai. This allows it to burn, melt and evaporate nearly anything it touches, while also extending it's range to more than 20 meters. It can also shot long-range attacks in form of waves and massive streams of fire.